Map databases may be used to provide navigation based features such as routing instructions for an optimum route from an original location to a destination location and map based features such as section and display of maps to manually locate locations or points of interest. Map databases are used in vehicle, driver assistance systems and pedestrian or indoor routing systems.
Conventional procedures for map building are resource intensive. It requires human operators as map coders to manually pinpoint certain locations in the map. The amount of human input efforts increases dramatically with higher resolution maps with higher definition requirements. Conventional map coding procedures are neither cost efficient nor turnaround optimized. Collection of information about may require specialized systems, precise measurements and manual input to correctly represent venues. As the resolution of available maps and the accuracy of positioning services increase, the need for a more precise pairing of coordinates and addresses increases as well.